


More Chats (Pt. 31)

by orphan_account



Series: Family [31]
Category: Everything Sucks (TV), One Day at a Time (TV 2017), Power Rangers (2017), Runaways (TV 2017), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: bispy- karaGood one- lenaDamnsam- samLittle grey- alexDetective dimples- maggiePinkie- kimSunnyD- triniGaysonscott- jasonFaxingjax- JaxGlowing lesbian- karolinaNicobinoru- nicoAnnehathagay- ElenaSydkid- sydThespianlesbian- EmalineMess-n-her- Kate





	More Chats (Pt. 31)

**Author's Note:**

> bispy- kara   
> Good one- lena  
> Damnsam- sam  
> Little grey- alex   
> Detective dimples- maggie  
> Pinkie- kim   
> SunnyD- trini   
> Gaysonscott- jason   
> Faxingjax- Jax   
> Glowing lesbian- karolina   
> Nicobinoru- nico   
> Annehathagay- Elena   
> Sydkid- syd   
> Thespianlesbian- Emaline   
> Mess-n-her- Kate

[gaysonscott]: in honor of gay family being added im adding em and her gf kate

_gaysonscott has added thespianlesbian_

_gaysonscott has added mess-n-her_

[gaysonscott]: here you go lesbians, a lesbian oasis except for me and jax

[thespianlesbian]: oooh the guy you like

[faxingjax]: pardon me?

[gaysonscott]: hhhhhhhhhh nothing she just being a bitch

[mess-n-her]: are you sure about that

[sunnyD]: kimber

[sunnyD]: is it happening

[pinkie]: i think so

[faxingjax]: its not

[gaysonscott]: its not

[damnsam]: whats not ;)

[faxingjax]: MOM NO

[good one]: sdfghjkjhg

[faxingjax]: my moms are attacking me

[bispy]: im not !!!!

[faxingjax]: i love one of my moms wow

[damnsam]: :o

[good one]: sam at least ruby loves us

[damnsam]: meh

* * *

 

[nicobinoru]: so i feel like i should bring up five mins ago i saw lena and trini singing while kara sam and kimberly danced while flying

[sunnyD]: first of all that didnt happen second of all i wasnt singing i was humming

[pinkie]: why wereyou there anyway

[nicobinoru]: 1. you were singing 2. you said to meet there for a movie

[pinkie]: oh shit

[sunnyD]: djfwjfwiu

[bispy]: alex

[little grey]: goddamnit

[detective dimples]: ill get the paperwork

[glowinglesbian]: i feel like this shouldnt have been a group chat convo

[little grey]: FUCK hey all you little fuckers dont tell anybody bc then ur mind will be erased and youll never be able to contact anyone in this chat ever again

[annehathagay]: iconic

[sydkid]: im home schooled and my only friend is my girlfriend so no worries

[mess-n-her]: im not going to tell anyone bc when i got outed i lost all my friends

[detective dimples]: haha same

[thespianlesbian]: me as well

[sunnyD]: me too

[pinkie]: wow we love lesbians with tragic backstories

[bi spy]: not that its a competition but kim sam and i lost our friends and family when we got sent from our planet when it exploded like 100 feet behind us

[damnsam]: lets not talk about the sad things yall

[pinkie]: yeah now i can make the joke that lena has a type bc shes married to two aliens

[good one]: stop this

 


End file.
